Erika
Summary Erika is a member of the Human Alliance. She is the Reconnaissance Scout of Vanguard Seven. Background A secretive background. On certain accounts, Erika has noted that she has had an experience with improving and improvising plans with extreme proficiency. In addition, it has been noted that Erika has had experience in more than one type of environment and that the suit she uses to hide herself from her enemies was made by herself. Erika modifies and upgrades the Vanguard Seven's equipment with the assistance from the Research and Development Team. Personality Erika is a silent type, dwelling on her own to study and develop new equipment. She is likely to be seen excluding herself from major group activities or those that she finds do not benefit the survival of mankind. At times, Erika is the neutral of the group for she desires to side with the side that is most reasonable and logical. She acts as a counselor to younger soldiers, having amazing communicative and leadership skills on par with Thorin. Power and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: 'Erika '''Origin: '''Total Armageddon '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Human | Reconnaissance Scout | Sniper 'Attack Potency: Building level+ '(Pilfer Shots take out large chunks of buildings. Conflagration Bullets can take out chunks in large skyscrapers. Vibroblades ignore physical durability due to their ability to weaken molecular bonds at a rapid pace and sear through solid objects with ease.) 'Speed: Hypersonic+ 'travel speed with '''High Hypersonic '''combat and reaction speed. (Able to perceive the movement of demons and fight against them. Modified bullets shoot at Mach 10.) 'Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Lifted a giant metal gate.) Striking Strength: Class GJ '(Capable of punching huge demons and making them fly several meters.) 'Durability: Multi-City Block level '(Survived an angel's spell that took out multiple city blocks.) 'Stamina: 'Inhumanly high. Can hold breath the longest out of all her team. Able to battle against an army of demons without tiring out. Able to sprint long distances in a short period of time without tiring out. 'Range: '''Average human melee range, extended with sniper rifle. '''Standard Equipment: OPSR (Omni-Purpose Sniper Rifle.) | Vibroblade | OPG '''(Omni-Purpose Grenades. Carries ten.) | '''ALPG (All-Purpose Gauntlet.) Intelligence: '''Extremely perceptive sniper. Has a mental encyclopedia of military knowledge and tactics. Is able to competitively improvise for any situation and is able to make the most obvious of spaces to hide the most difficult to find her in. Able to use different tactics and strategies to psychologically confuse her opponent and even understand their patterns of attack. '''Weaknesses: '''None notable. Powers and Abilities - Supernatural Accuracy - Enhanced Assassination - Artillery Proficiency - Vibroweapon Proficiency - Enhanced Condition - Advanced Technology * Technological Combat * Technology Augmentation * Scientific Weaponry Notable Techniques/Attacks * '''Reflex: '''Slowing down her perception of time, Erika is able to move ten times as fast when using her sword to attack. She can also dodge bullets from any range. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses : 'Inconclusive Matches : 'Category:Gun Users Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Assassin Category:Female Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Technology Users Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:LeonRaiden's Pages Category:Tier 8 Category:Super Soldiers